1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to machines for binding together concrete reinforcing bars using wire ties.
One such machine is described in WO 2004/083559.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem with known machines has been identified by the Applicant. The Applicant has noticed is that it is common practice when in actual use on building sites to use the jaws of machines of the type disclosed in WO 2004/083559, to knock flat the twisted ends of the wire once the twisting operation has been completed in order to prevent things snagging on the twisted wire, which may have sharp ends. However, such machines are not designed for this purpose it has been observed that repeated knocks to the lower jaws from such use and other rough handling can quickly cause them to become distorted or misaligned. Since the jaws are essential for guiding the wire in the correct path, any such misalignment or distortion can prevent the machine operating properly.
Another problem identified by the Applicant with known machines is that the ties produced can vary in size and strength.